


Loosen up my Buttons Baby

by sparklbunny



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, buttons, idfk, porn but its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: Kasuka helps Minato with his buttons





	Loosen up my Buttons Baby

The first button slipped effortlessly through revealing the nape of Minato's sweating neck. A soft whimper escaped his lips as Kasuka's deft fingers slid across his bare skin to the next button. The touch was slow, tantalizing, Minato's breath became short and he felt his body grow hot. Kasuka looked at him with heavy lidded eyes in a way that made a shiver run up Minato's back. 

“Kasukaaaa” The brunette whined loudly, he threw his head back and thrusted his chest towards the other. “It's too much hurryyyy” 

“Be patient.” Kasuka bit back as he worked his way through the buttons. Underneath Minato's beautifully flawless skin lay exposed to his cold fingers. Kasuka slid his fingers down Minato's chest, watching closely as the boy gave out a moan and his body reached for the touch. Kasuka's cheeks turned a bright red but he continued his work. One of his cold fingers brushed against Minato's nipple as he ran his hand down again. Minato moaned again squirming around, his hands fell forward and he clasped onto Kasuka's shoulders tightly. 

“P-please Kasuka i can't take it anymore.” Minato's breath was heavy in his roommate's ear.

“I said be patient.” Kasuka pushed Minato down into a nearby chair. “Stay still or I'll have to punish you…” 

Minato continued squirming in his seat while Kasuka slipped his thumbs into Minato's pants. With a fluid motion he slid them off and Minato let out a squeak quickly closing his legs in surprise. Kasuka stood up and let out a heavy sigh and looked back at Minato who seemed out of breath and blushing. 

“There now can you put on your pajamas on your own?” Minato blinked up at Kasuka before a smile formed on his face. 

“Mm hmm!! I can do that all by myself thank you Kasuka!” Minato stood up and walked to the bathroom to get dressed for bed. While Kasuka threw Minato's clothes in their hamper and sat on his bed. 

“Why is it everytime I do this I feel like a sodomite…”

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW /someone/ got the son buttons in my head bc of an rp and then i was like ill just write this


End file.
